


Sherlock&Greg prompt: Murder, Part3

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Confessions, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Mycroft is a vampire, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock is a vampire, Talking, greg is human, sally is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I should have been there, maybe then-”“You'd have been dead the minute you set foot in that place. Some people find vampire sympathizers worse than vampires.”“We got there in time, Inspector. Sherlock will make it.”---It takes almost losing Sherlock to realize that Greg can't live without him.





	Sherlock&Greg prompt: Murder, Part3

The bracelet feels strange around his wrist.

Greg looks at it, the silver shiny like always and he runs his finger along the designs to try and calm down. He's only had the bracelet back on for a day and it still feels heavy around his wrist, like his skin is on fire. Nurses and patients are walking past him and the sounds they make all collide into a jumbled mess. He still doesn't know how it happened. All he does know is that he needs to wear this again. Not to show the world, he doesn't care about that, but to show Sherlock.

Sherlock, who was close to dying and is still in the hospital.

_How can a vampire die?_

Greg's mind is racing, trying to make sense of the facts Mycroft told him but somehow it still sounds like a bad movie. Not just a B- movie, but a few levels lower than that.

“It's a poison, Detective Inspector. Something anti-vampire groups have made and perfected over time. We've known about it for a while but apparently, now it's ready to use. You can see the results.”

Mycroft had gestured his head towards his brother and Greg's heart had stopped, seeing Sherlock lying there so still and pale. You couldn't notice from up close. At first, Greg thought he was just sleeping. It would have been better if he had.

“The lines on his body are spreading. And they are working first, it's good luck we found him so soon, 15 minutes later and we'd lost him.”

“But, you've vampires! You can't die!”

Greg had screamed, fear and worry crushing over him as Mycroft lifted up the sheets and Greg could see the black lines on Sherlock's body, starting from the entree wound and fanning out on all sides.

“We can die, Inspector. It takes a little more than a bullet or a bad fall, but we can die.”

Mycroft's voice had been soft, his eyes black as he looked at his younger brother and Greg almost reached out to comfort the man. He'd been just in time to stop himself, not knowing how Mycroft would have reacted.

_If I'd just picked up._

“Don't torture yourself.” Mycroft had given a small smile, his eyes going to Greg's wrist before speaking again and Greg's face had warmed up. He hadn't talked to Sherlock since he'd known the full meaning of the bracelet, needing some time and space to wrap his head around it all. He didn't have the heart to throw the bracelet away, a tiny part of him whispering to not make drastic decisions but he also couldn't bring himself to wear it. He'd still been angry and humiliated, feeling like Sherlock's fool for believing him so willingly.

“ _It's still yours. You decide what you want to do with it.”_

He hadn't been able to make up his mind. Common sense and sentiment fighting a fierce battle as he went to work and ignored all the meaningful glances and whispered comments. Then Sherlock had called him, demanding him to come to the other side of London but Greg had declined, a spark of rage going through him at the way Sherlock spoke to him. Like he was some sort of dog.

“You couldn't know what my brother was up to, Inspector. You know how he is.” Mycroft cut into his thoughts, keeping his eyes on his brother in the hospital bed and Greg had sighed, rubbing his naked wrist.

“I should have been there, maybe then-”

“You'd have been dead the minute you set foot in that place. Some people find vampire sympathizers worse than vampires.”

Greg had sighed again, feeling helpless and angry with himself. Mycroft was right of course, setting one foot in that place would have been reason enough to kill him. Still, knowing Sherlock had gone there on his own, with no backup, made his stomach turn. It could all have ended much worse, it still could.

“We got there in time, Inspector. Sherlock will make it.”

After talking to Mycroft for a little longer, Greg had gone home, taking a quick shower and changing clothes so he could go back and sit by Sherlock's side. The poison was being treated but it was still excruciating for Sherlock and Greg didn't want him to be alone. He wasn't sure if the man would appreciate it, having Greg at his side after their fight and his dismissal but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Almost losing Sherlock had finally made some things clear and he'd slipped the bracelet back on just before going outside and heading to the hospital.

\---

“You can go on, Sir. The patient's awake.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Greg smiled at the nurse, his heart skipping a few beats as he held the doorknob. He'd been standing there for at least 10 minutes, trying to find the nerve to go inside and talk to Sherlock. The vampire had been awake for two days and he was recovering well. As soon as Greg had seen the first signs of Sherlock waking up, he'd fled. Not sure of what to say when Sherlock woke u, not sure of the man even wanted to see him after everything that had happened.

He'd gone back to work, doing his best to try and solve this new murder, fiddling with his bracelet in restless moments and then Sally had ambushed him in his office, closing the door and standing before him with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed.

“Sherlock's been texting me every 10 minutes since yesterday. You have to go see him.”

“I.”

“It was a shitty thing to do, I get why you were upset but you know how Sherlock is. He doesn't have any grace or tact. It's clear you're not mad at him anymore,” Sally pointed out and Greg stopped tracing the design on his wrist, cheeks turning pink from Sally's knowing look.

“So why are you hiding in here?”

“I'm not hiding, I'm just-”

Greg had stopped, sighing when Sally's eyebrow went even higher before his shoulders sagged in defeat. She was right of course, he was hiding. Afraid of what Sherlock would say. Afraid of what he would say.

“Go talk to him. If he didn't want to see you again, he wouldn't be texting me every 10 minutes.”

Sally had smiled for a brief moment, revealing a tiny glimpse of her compassion and care for both of them.

“And do it fast, cause if he keeps texting me then I'll murder him!”

he'd taken Sally's advice, going home early to change and eat something and now here he was, holding the doorknob like a fool.

_Get over yourself! He almost died, the least you can do is go in and say hello._

“Lestrade.”

The joy in Sherlock's voice was hard to miss and Greg instantly relaxed as he walked over to Sherlock's side, taking the man in hungrily with his eyes. Hearing Sherlock's voice was like heaven, seeing him sitting up and texting on his phone as if nothing had happened made Greg want to cry for happiness. It had been so close and seeing Sherlock now only made Greg more sure that he'd made the right decision. He stopped next to Sherlock's side, needing a second or two to find his voice.

“I'm so sorry.”

It wasn't what he'd wanted to say but the words were out now, seeing Sherlock's frown of confusion when Greg grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

“I'm so sorry I wasn't there! I should have known you had a reason for calling me and I just-”

“Lestrade.” Sherlock stopped him and Greg was mortified when he felt the hot tears run down his cheeks, tears Sherlock gently brushed away, shaking his head fondly.

“This isn't your fault.”

“But I could have-”

“Shhht,” Sherlock cupped his cheek and Greg looked at the man, heart hammering inside his chest as those green/blue eyes captured him. “There was nothing you could have done. Everything that happened was my doing. Don't blame yourself, please.”

“If I'd just put my hurt feelings aside then none of this would have happened!” Greg pulled back, suddenly angry with himself, gesturing to Sherlock with despair in his voice. “If I hadn't shut you out then I'd have been there, back up would have been there and we'd known it was a trap. You'd never have been poisoned and have to suffer so much!”

“Not the worst I've dealt with, Lestrade. I'm a vampire, I can take a lot.”

“Don't joke about this Sherlock. Please.” Greg whispered, wiping away a stray tear and Sherlock snatched his wrist.

“You're wearing it,” Sherlock whispered, eyes glued to the bracelet and Greg swallowed, nerves racing inside him as Sherlock gently touched the piece, lifting his head up.

“I.” The urge to pull back and hide the bracelet from view was overwhelming but Greg shook his head, willing himself to stay put and to be honest. After everything Sherlock had been through he deserved that.

“I've had it on since you were in the hospital. I- I just-” He stopped, shrugging a shoulder, face heating up as Sherlock's eyes burned him. The vampire technically couldn't read his mind anymore, now that he had the bracelet on, but somehow he must have figured something out cause his features softened, pulling Greg on the bed to sit next to him, holding Greg's hand in his.

“I'm fine, Lestrade. I'll be out of here and running around London in no time.”

“I know,” Greg nodded, a watery smile on his face. Mycroft had explained everything he needed to know about Sherlock's condition, really taking the time to answer his questions and listen to his worries. Somehow Greg didn't think Mycroft had it in him, being this patient and kind to a human but he'd felt at ease and cared for in the older Holmes' company. Knowing there was someone out there just as worried for Sherlock as he was. Even more, though the man would never show it.

“I was so worried, Sherlock. When Mycroft called me I thought it was just a joke, then I remembered it's Mycroft.” Sherlock huffed a that and Greg smiled, the lightness a welcome distraction.

“I thought I'd never see you again,” Greg spoke up, looking at their hands before meeting Sherlock's eyes. “ The idea of not having you in my life really scared me, Sherlock. And to think our last conversation was a fight nearly ripped me in half.”

“Lestrade.”

“No,” Greg shook his head, holding up his free hand to stop Sherlock. “ Please, let me finish. What you did, with the bracelet, it's not good, Sherlock.” Greg whispered, seeing the guilt in the vampire's eyes.

“Something as significant as this should be well thought about before you give it. And knowing you,” Greg held up his hand again, stopping the protest before it began. “Knowing you, you've thought this through. You wouldn't give this to me on a whim. Am I right?”

Sherlock's only answer was a nod and Greg smiled, his nervousness and worry melting away as he squeezed Sherlock's hand.

“I wasn't fair on you. I know you don't see me as a pet. You've always treated me like a friend and I'm sorry for some of the things I said. I. I still see you as my friend, Sherlock. That will never change but seeing you here in this hospital bed I've realized-” Greg stopped, feeling his skin tingle underneath the bracelet as Sherlock watches him with a curious expression on his face. This will change everything between them but he needs to say it, needs Sherlock to know, so he lets out a breath, holding Sherlock's hand tightly before speaking again.

“I've realized that being friends with you is not enough anymore and if this bracelet is as meaningful as they say then I think it's not enough for you either? Us being just friends?”

By the end of his line, he sounds unsure, face flaming up as his confession hangs in the air. Heart pounding in his ears, swear forming underneath his armpits as he waits for Sherlock to answer.

\---

“Sherlock?”

It's been silent for at least a few minutes and Greg's braveness is fading away just as fast as it came. Sherlock's just looking at him, blinking his eyes fast, opening and closes his mouth a few times but nothing comes out and Greg pulls his hand free, fiddling with the bracelet as his hope disappears.

“N-nevermind, Sherlock. I- I'll understand if you don't- I mean, a human and a vampire, it's a bit of a cliche anyway. Just, delete it or whatever and I'll-”

“Greg!” He's pulled back on the bed in a flash and before he can even out a sound of surprise Sherlock's cold lips are on him. It takes him a second to recover from the shock of it, opening his eyes in surprise as their lips touch but then he relaxed, leaning into Sherlock's body carefully and opening his mouth just a bit. Enough to let Sherlock know that it's okay. He hears the most delicate sound as Sherlock's tongue comes out to trace the outline of his lips and then he's lost to the world. Only able to focus on Sherlock and how the vampire's tongue is somehow warmer than his lips but he's still colder then Greg.

“So, that's a y-yes?” Greg pants when they pull apart, desire flaring up as a pair of purple eyes meet his, Sherlock's lips soft pink for the briefest of seconds.

“What?”

He can't stop the smirk as Sherlock looks at him in confusion, blinking his eyes a few times before his fingers trace over Greg's bracelet.

“Being just friends? It's not enough for you either?” Greg smiles, letting Sherlock pull him closer, half draped over the man as Sherlock watches him and now Greg can see tiny flecks of gold in those purple eyes.

“No.” Sherlock's voice is rough and the sound goes straight to Greg's cock, seeing the knowing look in the man's eyes. “I want everything,” Sherlock whispers in Greg's ear, hands sliding down over Greg's back, grabbing hold of his arse and making Greg moan as his cock brushes against Sherlock's leg.

“You- you can have it. I'm yours, Sherlock. Only yours.” Greg answers, face heated when he realizes how sappy he sounds but then Sherlock kisses him again and he doesn't care.

The end.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for a part 3 of this ( Thank you so much, means a lot!) and this was the result. You know me, I do like my happy/hopeful ending and I hope you enjoyed this mini-series. What one prompt line can create, right? This all started with the line: "I'm not really surprised that you murdered him."
> 
> You can read part 1 here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254104  
> And part 2 here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286534
> 
> I do know this story/universe isn't perfectly fleshed out, it's a prompt, I really see these as fun and fast ways to write almost every day and not worry about details and too much storyline.... So, if some of the questions aren't answered, feel free to invent your own reason why. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
